


take the hint

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Hint of - Freeform, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, honeybbq, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: 2nd prize for a raffle from tumblr.Swell is helplessly in love with Swap, who's too dense to even take the hint. Or is he ?





	take the hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales/gifts).



> Swap Papyrus is Swap and Swapfell Papyrus is Swell.

“AND REMEMBER TO BE NICE TO EACH OTHER, GUYS !” Blue happily shouted over his shoulder, taking Black’s hand and guiding him out of the house. Finally, Swell and Swap were left alone.

Swell barely stopped himself from sighing in contentment.

Him and Swap had been best friends for about two years now, keeping each other company when their respective brothers went on their date nights. They had found they had a lot in common, despite the differences inherent to their worlds.

Though Swell had to admit the beginning of their relationship hadn’t been perfect. Quite the contrary even. Swell had had a hard time accepting his sweeter and mellower counterpart could be trusted, always expecting to be stabbed in the back if he were to lower his guard. But he had realized his mistake about the other when Swap began talking about Blue. The way he spoke of his brother had reminded Swell too much of his own way of talking about Black. Call him naive, but he had instantly felt sympathy for the other. From then on, he had decided to try and spend more time with Swap, and overtime, he had realised he had developped deeper feelings for the other.

Now, he was irrevocably smitten with Swap.

To the point where he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Everyday.

He hadn’t tried to act upon his feelings yet, and each time he saw Swap, he couldn’t help but try hinting at what he felt. The only problem was that Swap was as dense as a rock…

After Blue and Black left them, the two taller skeletons moved to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, which in all honesty was just leftovers from today’s lunch. Swap also poured the content of a popato chisps packet into a bowl, before bringing it to the living room. Swell heard him switch the TV on, and Napstaton’s new hit song filled the room with it’s happy beat. Bringing two plates of reheated taco meat with him, Swell sat on the couch next to Swap, whose long and endless legs were splayed on the coffee table.

The other skeleton slouched even more in the couch, getting comfortable by resting one shoulder against Swell. The latter couldn’t resist draping his arm over swap’s shoulders. If he was to be tortured, he might as well enjoy it, right ?

The two began chitchatting about this and that, mostly about their brothers. It was one of their favorite thing to talk about, both being loquacious about the subject, and it was even what had helped them get closer. Naturally, the topic of the little skeletons’ date quickly came into the conversation.

“i was so surprised when blue told me he was going on a date with your bro. i didnt think it was that serious between them” Swap nonchalantly said.

“do you… disapprove dating someone from our universe ?” Swell tried his best to sound cool and uninterested.

Swap faked mulling it over, and turned around to look at Swell in the eyes.

“no” he only stated.

It was getting more and more difficult for Swell to keep his calm. To avoid jumping the other’s bones right then and there, he busied himself with eating the popato chisps on the coffee table.

“hey are you forgetting me ? im hungry too” Swap lightheartedly complained.

“remind me who’s the guest here ?”

“…shuddup and bring the chisps on the couch”

Swell placed the bowl on his lap, making sure Swap had to lean into him everytime he’d want to grab a chisp. Swap seemed to hesitate before giving it a go and plunging his hand into the bowl, drawing a chisp from it and surprisingly hanging it in front of Swell’s face.

“lemme be the good host then”

Swell opened his mouth and let the other slip the salty treat in. When he closed his mouth, he made sure to brush his teeth very lightly along the other’s retreating fingers. Was it just him or was Swap blushing ?

“it’s delicious. you should try.”

“okay”

Swap leant forward until their lips touched.

Not one to let such an occasion pass, Swell draped his arms around Swap’s neck, locking him in place. He didn’t lose time in deepening the kiss, swiping his tangerine tongue against swap’s teeth, asking for entrance. In a pleasured hum, the other granted him the access, and the unmistakable taste of Swap’s golden magic invaded Swell’s mouth.

Suddenly, Swap drew away, acting like nothing had ever happened. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, they had done so several times during spin the bottle games, and also when they got too drunk at Blue’s parties. As infuriating as it was, Swell couldn’t overlook the fact that shows of affection were different here from in his home universe, and that Swap was probably just joking around. He had to be.

This time however, Swell felt his patience crumble as Swap turned to be face to face with him and slowly opened his mouth with a grin, sticking his golden tongue out and revealing the remains of Swell’s chisp.

In one swift movement, he had Swap pinned under his slightly taller frame. He shoved his tongue into Swap’s cheeky mouth once more.

The other jerked under him and Swell suddenly realized he was clearly crossing a line there. Swap had been joking around with the kiss, like he always was, but Swell was serious.

Releasing Swap as if he had been burnt, Swell sat up, now aware of his straddling position on top of the other.

“are you always that slow to take a hint ?”

Swell looked at the other skeleton quizzically, and it must’ve been ridiculous, judging by the howl of laughter Swap let out.

“oh boi you should totally look at your face right now !”

“no, wait, for real, what did you mean by that ?” Swell asked, unable to stop his face from heating up.

“i mean ive been hitting on you for like a year and i never thought youd be taking the hint that i-”

“what the fuck are you talkin’ about ?  _i_ ’ve been hitting on you for a year !” Swell cut off the other.

“what ?” Swap seemed genuinely surprised.

Both looked at each other during what seemed to be an eternity before their combined laughter filled the living room, covering the noise of the forgotten TV. As their giggles dissolved into quieter huffs, Swell leant forward again, and buried his face in the nape of Swap’s neck. He shivered when he heard the other gasp as he began sucking the vertebrae there, sliding his long tongue over the bones. His hands sneaked up to grip at Swap’s wrists, effectively pinning him down.

“what do you think youre doin” Swap asked, shifting under Swell’s touch.

“what ? you want me to sto- WOH !”

Swap suddenly shot up from his laid position, making Swell lose his balance and sending them both on the floor. Swell ended up with his back on the ground and swap straddling him.

“theres no way youre on top” Swap hummed, leaning down to kiss Swell again.

‘if i’m not, you won’t be either,’ Swell thought. he sat up straight, wrapping his arms around Swap and deepened the kiss. Between Swell’s roaming hands and Swap’s rutting, they soon were panting and gasping for air. Swap only drew back from the kiss to get rid of his orange hoodie and black tank top. Swell busied himself with fondling the newly offered ribs, pulling out delicious moans from the other, while Swap got bold and slipped his bony hand under swell’s waiste band. He played with the accumulated magic for a while before letting his hand dip even lower to entice the magic to form a particular set of genitalia. But today, Swell wasn’t in the mood to play with a pussy, so he grabbed Swap’s wrist and looked at him dead in the eyesockets.

“nope.”

He then focused on his magic, shifting it until it formed a long and already erect cock. He guided swap’s hand to pump the titian rod a few times before Swap began doing so on his own. Swell let out a pleasured breath and decided it was time to return the favor. He palmed the prominent bulge in the other’s pants and hummed in appreciation as a beautiful golden cock sprung free when he unzipped the khakis.

Unwilling to waste any more time, he wrapped his long fingers around the shaft, and mimicked the motions Swap was making around his own throbbing magic. Pressing even closer, he rubbed his chest against Swap’s bare ribcage in time with his pumping of the other’s ecto-cock. Swap let small moans of pleasure and Swell couldn’t resist the urge to drink all the erotic sounds. He pulled swap into a heated kiss and felt his body shiver when he felt the other’s tongue try to take control of the torrid make out. Swap’s golden tongue tasted like honey and Swell wrapped his own tangerine magic around the appendage, desperately trying to map out the insides of Swap’s mouth.

Between the heated kiss and the rapid pumps around their cocks, it didn’t take them long to reach their peak, both cumming in each other’s hands. The force of their almost perfectly synchronized orgasms sent spurts after spurts of hot cum on the carpet and the couch.

Still holding Swap as their breathing calmed down, Swell chuckled weakly.

“what a mess… what are we gonna say to Blue ? he’s gonna be so fucking mad.”

“well we did do as he instructed us to so” Swap mumbled tiredly, resting his head on Swell’s shoulder.

“what ?”

“we  _were_  nice to each other”

**Author's Note:**

> Swap doesn’t use any punctuation mark. Just “?” to indicate it’s indeed a question. Swell was raised to be more polite but is still lazy so he doesn’t use capital letters. I know no one cares about this detail but I wanted to set their way of talking apart, yet still be similar.


End file.
